


Breath of Spring

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He followed the sound and the scent of spring, and found his light at last.





	Breath of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Smell" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

For so long there had been nothing but the smell of smoke and blood, and the indefinable darkness that was the Black Breath. Even in his unconscious wanderings, Faramir could not escape it; even the shade of his beloved brother reeked of blood and death.

After a time of aimless wandering, seeking some light in the darkness but finding none, he simply sat where he was and waited.

Then there was a strong, clear voice calling his name, and a breath of fresh, clean air. He followed the sound and the scent of spring, and found his light at last.


End file.
